exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Ten: Three Rooms
Chapter Ten: Three Rooms is the season 1 finale of The Exorcist, written by Jeremy Slater and directed by Jason Ensler. It premiered on December 16, 2016."'The Exorcist' Chapter Ten: Three Rooms (TV Episode 2016)". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 4 Mar. 2017. Basic plot summary "Everything has led to this moment. Forty years ago, the demon was denied its prize. Now it will stop at nothing to destroy Angela Rance and her family. Their only hope lies in two men: Marcus and Tomas. But with the enemies of the church mobilizing against Pope Sebastian, time is running out for everyone.""The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes". iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 4 Mar. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis Casey is squirming in pain inflicted by a possessed Angela. Tomas bursts into the room and tells the demon to get away from them. The demon tells Tomas that Angela is integrated, but he refuses to believe it. Tomas says, "I cast you out, unclean spirit". The first room is entered: Tomas' Grandmother's house in Mexico. Tomas sees the demon as a vision of Marcus. Maria Walters tells Brother Simon that the ashes from the Ceremony of Ash were promised to her. Marcus has been kidnapped by the Friars of Ascension. It is revealed that Father Bennett is still alive. Brother Simon offers Bennett and Marcus "wealth and power beyond imagining" if they join the Friars of Ascension and become integrated; the other option he gives them is death. Brother Simon cuts Bennett's and Marcus' arms. In Father Tomas' "room", he reveals that he lived there with his Grandmother when he was six years old. He knows that he's dreaming. The vision of Marcus tells Tomas that he is going to die unless he wakes up. Angela/the demon puts a knife in Tomas' hand. Next, Angela's "room" is seen. The Salesman thought he completely got Angela's soul and have become fully integrated. Angela opens the door and sees the Salesman walking down the hallway, claws scratching the walls. He quotes The Three Little Pigs and says, "Little pig, little pig, let me in". Angela closes the door, blocking the Salesman out. He threatens to hurt her family. He scratches his claws on the door and screaming is heard. Tomas says that the vision of Marcus is a demon, and Marcus says that he is the little voice in the back of his head. Tomas confronts the lie that he was supposed to become "the first Mexican Pope". The demon tries to torment Tomas by saying that God and Tomas' Grandma didn't want him. He tries to make Tomas feel guilty over his Grandmother's death. Tomas sees a vision of his Grandmother. She thought Tomas would go back to her house when she got sick. Tomas starts crying. He prays for God to give him strength. Another lie confronted is that Tomas' Grandmother told him she was proud of him. Tomas sees an image of his Grandmother on her deathbed. Brother Simon talks about Marcus' childhood. He was found in a boys home. He shot his father with a poaching rifle, which is how the Church found him and taught him to become an exorcist. Brother Simon tries convincing Marcus that the Church doesn't care about him. Maria Walters reveals that the parade starts in 10 minutes. Marcus tells Brother Simon the story about of six men and an elephant, trying to grab a piece of something bigger. Marcus tells him that the Friars of Ascension are wasting their time because when he was 12, he saw the Face of God when he performed his first exorcism. Marcus decides that he would rather die for God than become integrated. Brother Simon blows more ashes into the air so that integration can take place. Maria Walters insists that she be chosen because she paid for Pope Sebastian's visit to Chicago. The Friars of Ascension leave, abandoning Maria. Angela plays spin the hammer. Kat is chosen. Angela forces Casey to hit kat in the knee, breaking her leg. In Angela's "room", she begs the Salesman to stop hurting her family. The Salesman still tries to open the door. Bennett has a sister named Anna. Marcus compares Maria Walters to Renfield from Dracula because she is a servant who is desperate and abandoned. Marcus tells Maria that she is too afraid to take what is rightfully hers. She says, "I am your daughter. Take me", finally becoming possessed. Marcus breaks free. Maria starts regurgitating vomit. In Tomas' "room", the vision of Marcus created by Pazuzu tries telling Tomas that he is abandoned and unloved. Casey tells Tomas to wake up. Tomas is seen praying in a church, where he sees the Face of God. The demon tries to get Tomas to commit suicide, but Tomas refuses because he realizes that it is a Mortal Sin. Tomas drops the knife and admits that he sinned and lied. Casey tells Angela to fight the demon inside her. Tomas admits giving into temptation and that he was not there when his Grandmother needed him. Angela attacks Casey. Tomas tells the demon, "You said I had nothing. You were wrong. I have love, hope, and I have faith. These things are not weaknesses. They make me what I am.... An exorcist". Tomas wakes up and says the famous line from the original film, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Angela wipes the blood from her mouth. Tomas exorcises Angela. Henry and Kat try to leave, but Casey refuses to abandon her mother. Casey and Kat join in to help exorcise their mother. During the papal parade, a high pitched ringing is heard. In Angela's "room", the Salesman repeatedly beats on the wall, trying to get Angela to open the door. Angela tells him that she is tired of letting him win. She opens the door and says, "If you want me, come and get me". Brother Simon walks up to the car that Pope Sebastian is in. Angela continues to fight the Salesman. Tomas tells Angela that he is going to save her. Brother Simon tells Pope Sebastian that "the Morning Star sends his greetings". Marcus kills Brother Simon with Mother Bernadette's rosary,Janke, Christine E. "The Exorcist Ep. 110 Recap & Review - 'Chapter Ten: Three Rooms'". Legion of Leia. Legion of Leia, Dec. 2016. Web. 9 Mar. 2017. successfully saving Pope Sebastian's life. Angela successfully defeats the Salesman, but bends her back in the process, breaking it. Father Marcus holds the rosary as Tomas tells Angela that she is forgiven and redeemed. In the "room", the Salesman cries, begging Angela/Regan not to leave him, but she closes the door on him. Angela's body passes out. Marcus tells Casey that some people who were possessed never heal emotionally because they worry that others won't believe them. He tells her that the key to healing from it is to remind herself that she survived and that it wasn't her fault. Marcus tells Casey that she is the strongest person he ever met in his entire life. Casey gives Father Marcus a hug and thanks him. He tells her to remember that they (her enemies, such as demons) don't get to win. A week after the Papal parade, Marcus tells Bennett that he is surprised he didn't go back to Rome right away. Bennett tells Marcus, who is drawing in his Bible, that defacing a Bible is sacrilege. Marcus calls it "redacting". Bennett leaves and says he'll be in touch and that they should try to stay out of trouble. Tomas asks Marcus about training to become an exorcist. Marcus warns him that there are costs to becoming an exorcist. Superintendent Jaffey gets into a car with Maria Walters and notices that she is possessed. Tomas tells Marcus the reason he wants to become an exorcist is because he saw the Face of God for a moment when the demon "died". Maria tells Superintendent Jaffey that she has another goal in mind, Brother Simon "got greedy", and they are not going to make the same mistake. Tomas says that God chose him, so he wants to start taking action. Marcus subtlety agrees to train Tomas to become an exorcist. The Rance family moved, possibly to Canada. Kat is seen walking on a crutch. Angela, now wheelchair-bound, tells Henry that she finally feels "safe". The season ends with Angela and Henry watching Kat and Casey going for a walk."Chapter Ten: Three Rooms". The Exorcist. FOX, 16 Dec. 2016.Holbrook, Damian. "The Exorcist's Ben Daniels Opens Up About Marcus' Past and What the Devil is Next for Casey (VIDEO)". TV Insider. NTVB Media, Inc., 11 Nov. 2016. Web. 9 Mar. 2017. Guest Stars * Bruce Davison as Pope Sebastian * Robert Emmet Lunney as The Salesman * Francis Guinan as Brother Simon * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Maria Walters * Tim Hopper as Superintendent Jaffey Notes and Trivia * The "three rooms" are a visual representation of what is happening in the minds of Father Tomas and Angela Rance, as well as Father Marcus (however, Marcus' actually happens in the physical world) as they fight the Salesman in order to save their souls and avoid becoming integrated.Serrao, Nivea. "The Exorcist boss Jeremy Slater on season 1 finale". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc., 17 Dec. 2016. Web. 9 Mar. 2017. * Angela's demon appears as the Salesman, Tomas' demon appears as Father Marcus, and Marcus "demon" is Brother Simon. * This episode continues where Chapter Nine: 162 left off. This episode could take place on November 24, 2016, which in the real-world was Thanksgiving Day.Chapter Nine: 162 * Tomas uses two iconic phrases from the original film: "I cast you out, unclean spirit" and "The power of Christ compels you". * Tomas feels guilt over his Grandmother's sickness and death, a reference to Father Karras and his mother. The demon also uses this to torment Father Tomas. **Like Karras, Tomas suffers from a crisis of faith, but gets his faith back in this episode. * It is revealed that Father Bennett has a sister named Anna. * Marcus compares Maria Walters to Renfield from Dracula because she is a servant who is desperate and abandoned. * Maria, when she finally becomes possessed, regurgitates vomit, similar to Regan. * Final appearance of Brother Simon. * Casey thanks Marcus by giving him a hug. In the original novel and film, Regan kissed Father Dyer on the cheek as a way of saying "thank you". * Brother Simon tells Pope Sebastian that "the Morning Star sends his greetings" (referring to Lucifer/Satan again). * According to series creator Jeremy Slater, since Angela was possessed as a child, she built up a defense mechanism, which is why the integration was not successful. * If The Exorcist gets a season 2, Slater plans on continuing Maria Walters' story. He also mentions including a story about the Vatican and continuing Marcus and Tomas' story. * The back bend is reminiscent of the infamous spider walk. * The story Father Marcus shares with Brother Simon is "The Blind Men and the Elephant". The moral of the story is that different religions have different ideas and perceptions about God or opinions in general.Laabs, Ann. "Recap: 'Three Rooms' With No Exit for THE EXORCIST?" SciFi4Me. Flaming Dog Media, LLC., 19 Dec. 2016. Web. 9 Mar. 2017."What is the point of the story 'The Blind Men and the Elephant'?" Reference. IAC Publishing, LLC., 2017. Web. 9 Mar. 2017. Gallery Tomas Room.JPG|The "Tomas Room" Tomas Grandmother.JPG|Tomas' grandmother Salesman Angela Room.JPG|The Salesman tries to get Angela to open the door Pope Sebastian.JPG|Pope Sebastian Kat crutch.JPG|Kat walks with a crutch Casey Marcus hug1.JPG Casey Marcus hug.JPG|Casey hugs Father Marcus Casey Katherine as Children.JPG|Casey and Kat when they were children Angela wheelchair.JPG|Angela survived and is now wheelchair-bound Angela Room.JPG|The "Angela Room" Angela back bend.JPG|Angela breaks her back Marcus Room.JPG|The "Marcus Room" References Category:Television Episodes